Karazhan
Looking for the European PvP-server with the same name? See Karazhan Europe. Karazhan is an abandoned ancient tower made of ivory, located in the Deadwind Pass. It is a ten man raid dungeon at level 70 in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. In lore, it was noted for its famous occupant; the last Guardian of Tirisfal, Medivh. After Medivh had been defeated by the army of Azeroth during the First War, Karazhan was abandoned and has remained in that condition. The arcane powers, however, have never abandoned the tower. General *'Location:' Deadwind Pass *'# of Players:' 10 *'Level:' 70 *'Final boss:' Nightbane / Prince Malchezaar *'Released': added in the Burning Crusade * 12 bosses. * There is a gryphon/wind rider transportation hub at the top of the tower, so players don't have to ascend it every time. * Opera house - pulling back curtains reveals a randomly chosen boss mob. * "Bizarre" library which doesn't obey the laws of physics. * Beneath Karazhan is another tower, a mirror of the one above. * A very big, scripted instance - Tigole: "You could fit 20 Shadowfang [Keeps] inside of Karazhan =P" * Medivh's staff - - can be used to teleport players to the front gate of Karazhan. * A non-winged dungeon. * It is currently in dispute among the WoW community as to who is the 'true' final boss of Karazhan. Many feel that Prince Malchezaar, as ruler of the tower, is the final boss. Others feel that Nightbane, who is more difficult than Malchezaar and can only be summoned once Malchezaar is defeated, is the real final enemy. History and lore thumb|Karazhan- the Tower of Medivh Karazhan is located in Deadwind Pass on the sub-continent of Azeroth. Existing long before Medivh inhabited it, it is unknown who originally built Karazhan or who now reside within its walls. During the first war the tower was inhabited by Medivh, his butler Moroes, his cook Cook and his then apprentice Khadgar. Garona also resided here as an emissary in the same time of Khadgar's apprenticeship. Sargeras allowed Medivh to freely explore Karazhan. It is said many strange and disturbing visions lurked within the tower, and Moroes was known for wearing blinders to avoid seeing them. Recently, despite Medivh's absence, a new power seems to have made its home in Karazhan. The Black Riders of Deadwind Pass, though rarely seen, have a connection to Karazhan. However, no one knows who their master is. One recent sighting is cause for concern - the Black Riders seek the Scythe of Elune, a powerful artifact with the ability to summon the vile Worgen into this world. Some have speculated that these Black Riders are in fact the remnants of the original Death Knights created by Gul'dan, and that their master is the ambitious Teron Gorefiend. The fate of these Knights was unknown after the Second War. The Horde Player's Guide refrences this idea, and states that Teron Gorefiend may be in the tower. Though Brann thinks there is likely something more sinister in charge of the tower. It is believed that all ley lines on Azeroth lead to a location under Karazhan. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about Karazhan: The decrepit tower of Karazhan once housed one of the greatest powers Azeroth has ever known: the sorcerer Medivh. Since his death, a terrible curse has pervaded the tower and the surrounding lands. The spirits of nobles from nearby Darkshire reportedly walk its halls, suffering a fate worse than death for their curiosity. More dangerous spirits wait within Medivh's study, for it was there that he summoned demonic entities to do his bidding. However, the brave and foolish are still relentlessly drawn to Karazhan, tempted by rumors of unspeakable secrets and powerful treasures. Forge a group of ten stalwart heroes, and journey to the tower in Deadwind Pass - but be warned that only those who have achieved level 70 should dare enter. Getting The Master's Key thumb|Inside the Tower Everyone in the raid needs The Master's Key to be able to enter the instance. The key can be obtained by completing the following questline (Starts just outside Karazhan, with an Archmage of the Violet Eye (48,76)): * 70 Arcane Disturbances and Restless Activity in Deadwind Pass. * 70 Contact from Dalaran (Go to Dalaran) * 70 Khadgar (Go talk with Khadgar in Shattrath City) * Entry Into Karazhan(First key part to be found in the Shadow Labyrinth, Auchindoun) * The Second and Third Fragments (The Second key part to be found in The Steamvault and The Third and last key part to be found in Arcatraz) * The Master's Touch (Talk with Medivh in the "Opening of the portal" instance in Caverns of Time. He'll give you his own key.) * Return to Khadgar (Just return to Khadgar) In-Depth Explanation 1. Travel to Karazhan in Deadwind Pass. You will receive 2 quests here. Complete those two quests in the direct area and you will be sent to Dalaran. 2. Travel to Dalaran, speak to the guy you need to (he's on the other side of the bubble from the town) and you will be sent to Shattrath. 3. Go and speak to Khadgar in the center of Shattrath (who you started the tour with and who you decided which faction you wanted to be) and he will send you to get the first key fragment from Shadow Labyrinth (need to killl Murmur at the end and its in a pot near him). 4. Go back to Khadgar in Shattrath and he will give you a quest to get the 2nd and 3rd key shards. The 2nd key shard will require you to travel to The Steamvault in Coilfang Reservoir and is located in the deep pool of water near the first boss. You will find it in the corner at the bottom of the pool. * The second key part is soloable for mages, druids and rogues. 5. If your group has the key or a rogue with 350 lockpicking for Arcatraz then skip this and go straight to 6. If not, then follow this. First you must obtain the quest from Area 52 called "Warp-Raider Nesaad". Go and kill him and return to the quest giver. Then you will be sent to Eco dome mid-realm where you will be given the task of collecting 10 surveying equipment boxes. Return to the quest giver. You will then be sent to Nexus-Prince Haramad in Stormspire who will ask you to locate triangulation point using his device (Co-ords 66,33) and then deliver to Dealer Hazzin at the protectorate watchpost. Then you will be asked to discover Triangulation point 2 (co-ords 28,41) and hand in to Wind Trader Tuluman at small trading point back across the bridge. Then you will be asked to go kill the elite demon at 53,21 (very easy tbh, can be 2 manned if not solo'd) to complete the full triangle and to recover the Ata'mal Crystal Take this crystal to Nexus-Prince Haramad and you will be ambushed by 3 blood elves... dont worry, the Ethereals annhiliate them for you. Then take the portal where Nexus-Prince came from during the blood elf attack to Shattrath and speak to A'dal in the Terrace of Light in Shattrath. Now you will be given the quest to obtain the Arcatraz Key shards. The Top Half of the Arcatraz key can be located in The Botanica of Tempest Keep (left floating island) and drops from Warp Splinter, the final boss, and the Bottom half of the key drops from Pathaleon the Calculator in The Mechanar of Tempest Keep (right floating island). - BE WARNED : IF YOU WIPE ON THE LAST BOSS OF THE MECHANAR OR THE WAVES OF MOBS BEFORE HIM THE DOOR WILL BUG AND WILL NOT REOPEN EVEN WHEN YOU RUN BACK. TO AVOID THIS, TAKE A WARLOCK FOR SOULSTONE OR YOU'LL HAVE TO PAGE A GM AND HOPE THEY GET BACK TO YOU QUICK ENOUGH AND ARE WILLING TO PORTAL YOU TO THE OTHER SIDE (as of 06/02/07). Once you have both key shards take them back to A'dal in Shattrath and you will have your Arcatraz key. 6. The third fragment of the Karazhan key can be found in The Arcatraz of Tempest Keep. You aren't required to kill any bosses if your group chooses not to and you will find the key shard in the room where you first encounter voidwalkers. This room is the first room you come to after you go up the "glass" ramp in the first boss room. As you enter the voidwalker room, the shard is found to the immediate right in the corner of the room. * The third key part is soloable for rogues. it's pretty difficult, but definitely possible. 7. Now you have the 2nd and 3rd key fragments, return to Shattrath, hand them in and you will be sent to The Black Morass (aka The dark Portal) in the Caverns of Time and you will need speak to Medivh to activate your key. However this means completing the Black Morass event. This event will require you to kill elites that spawn from portals whilst protecting Medivh whilst he opens the dark portal. From every 6th portal a boss will spawn. After the 18th portal the dark portal will open and the task is complete. You can now speak to Medivh and claim your Master Key to Karazhan. At this point return to Khadgar in Shattrath. **NB - TO ENTER THE BLACK MORASS, YOU MUST HAVE COMPLETED OLD HILLSBRAD (THE DURNHOLDE) IN THE CAVERNS OF TIME BY RESCUING THRALL. UNTIL YOU HAVE DONE SO, YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO START THE BLACK MORASS QUEST AND THUS WONT BE ABLE TO FIND MEDIVH. 8. Once you have returned to Khadgar you will be sent back to Karazhan where your Karazhan quests will begin! You are now attuned to Karazhan!! Dungeon information The Following is a compilation of areas in Karazhan and the corresponding bosses of the apparent layout of Karazhan. The pictorial layout has temporary "inaccuracies" that will be corrected as more information is compiled. (Examples: There is no flight path.) The main entrance * The Gatehouse (Leads to A1, A2, A3) * (A1)The Livery Stable: (Attumen the Huntsman) can be found herein. (Links to A1+) ** (A1+)The Guardhouse and Scullery (Links to B2) * (A2)The Servant's Quarters: Random Animal Boss. (Leads to B1 or A2+) ** (A2+)The Master's Terrace (One may summon (Nightbane) should the need arise...) (dead end) * (A3)The Grand Ballroom (Leads to B1,B2,B3) *** (B1)The Guest Chambers: The(Maiden of Virtue) stands watch here. *** (B2)The Banquet Hall: (Moroes) *** (B3)The Opera House: (Random Stage Production) All paths lead into the Broken Stair. * (AA)The Broken Stair ( Leads to BA) ** (BA)The Menagerie (The Curator) (Leads to CA, CB, CC) *** (CA)The Repository (Terestian Illhoof) *** (CB)The Guardian's Library (Shade of Aran) *** (CC)The Celestial Watch (Netherspite) **** (??)The Gamesman's Hall (A side event encounter of epic proportions) **** Medivh's Chambers (Leads to D) **** (D)The Topmost (Onwards to X) **** (X)Netherspace (Prince Malchezaar) lurk within. * Random Servant's Quarters Bosses include: ** Hyakiss the Lurker (spider boss) ** Rokad the Ravager (darkhound boss) ** Shadikith the Glider (bat boss) * Random Opera House Bosses include: ** Dorothee, Tito, Roar, Strawman, Tinhead, & The Crone ** Romulo & Julianne ** The Big Bad Wolf * Kings for each side of the Chess Encounter are King Llane Piece and Warchief Blackhand Piece Encounters Fun facts *In the Opera House, you will meet Barnes the Stage Manager on the stage, addressing his ghostly audience. Barnes will then announce the night's presentation. One of three (currently) boss presentations will appear, each based off of famous stories or tales. "Tonight, things are not what they seem, for tonight, your eyes may not be trusted." ** Hood - Starring the hungry Wolf himself. ** Oz - Starring Dorathee and her dog Toto, Tinhead, Strawman, the lion Roar, and the evil Crone that tries to stop them on their way home! ** Romulo and Julianne - A tale of forbidden love... *By use of an external map viewer, it is possible to see that although the tower is empty inside, there is a smiley face painted on the ground. Loot *Karazhan Loot Table : gsDKP.Com (153 Epic Drops, Including Tier 4 Gloves and Head set tokens) *Preview from World of Raids: http://www.worldofraids.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=2164 *Tier 4 parts dropped by The Curator Tier 4 Hands Tokens *Tier 4 parts dropped by Prince Malchezaar: Tier 4 Helm Tokens Tactics * Karazhan Part 2: involves Nightbane, Chess event, Old and New Netherspite External links Previews *First description from the New York Times *From Karazhan on the Official World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade site *From WoW Guru about the crypts nearby *From Gamespot *From MMOsite about the chessfight *From a post made by Tigole Boss Strategies *'For safer sources, go to the Wiki pages of the bosses.' *AmpWoW Boss Strategies Category:Zone:Deadwind Pass Category:Subzones Category:Instance:Karazhan Category:Raids Category:Burning Crusade Category:Ruins Category:Towers